Praise His Holy Name
by AkuRoku-SoRiku-love
Summary: Roxas is the top student at an all-boys Christian high school. Axel is sent to said high school for a teen reformation program. Roxas is determined to convert Axel to Christianity. Axel's determined to get in Roxas' pants. AU


I came up with this randomly when I was thinking about going to church one day and realized most of them dislike LGBT's. -.-"

Rating: T for harsh language and sexual themes. (Don't worry, I don't do lemons)  
Warnings: Language, gay bashing, christian bashing, emo!Roxas, boy on boy lovin, and a VERY OOC Hayner.  
Disclaimer: I WILL OWN KINGDOM HEARTS SOMEDAY! But for now, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copyrighted materials.

ENJOY!

* * *

Prologue

"Roxas! Are you ready to go yet?" My twin brother, Sora, yelled.

"I'll be out in a sec!" I shouted back while fixing one of my spikes.

When I got downstairs, mom and Zack were standing there with Kairi, Xion, and Naminé- our little triplet sisters. Sora was holding our suitcases.

"Roxas, hurry up! The train leaves at noon!" Kairi whined.

"I'm coming!" I grumbled.

"Oh, I always hate to see you leave!" Mom cried.

"Aeris, sweetheart, its okay, they'll be back before you know it." Zack consoled her. Zack is our step-dad. He's been with us ever since dad walked out, but they only just got married last year.

"Mom, just get in the car." Xion rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

The ride to the train station was boring and terribly long; Sora wouldn't stop bouncing in his seat and the wonder triplets felt the need to sing N*Sync loudly and off-key.

"We're here!" Sora shouted when we finally arrived. I never thought I'd be so excited to see a train station in my life.

When we got to platform 6, Sora dropped his bag and ran over to Riku- his best friend. They've been friends since Riku's family moved across the street from us in 2nd grade. Of course, our mothers became best friends too, so when mom decided to send us to an all-boys Christian boarding school, Mrs. Furude sent Riku with us. I was really surprised at first that Sora hung out with Riku at all; Sora and I were brought up in a strongly Christian home while Riku wasn't even baptized until he was sent off to Woodbury.

"Woo-hoo, earth to Roxas," Naminé snapped her fingers in front of my face, getting my attention.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly.

"It's the final boarding call." Naminé rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed at my… 'Chronic spacey ness,' as my best friend and roommate Hayner likes to call it.

"Oh crap! Love you guys, see you in a few months!" I quickly pecked my sisters and mother on the cheek, hugged Zack, and ran off to the train, plopping down next to Sora and Riku.

"Hey Riku, did your dad send the bean bags to our room?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he got a red one and a blue one. He said to-"At this point I flipped my iPod on and tuned out. It's not like I dislike them, I'm a little anti-social and constantly PMSing- according to Hayner again. The rest of the school just thinks I'm an emo. WHICH I AM _NOT!_ I just don't like people… or anything much, for that matter.

I obviously fell asleep somewhere along the ride, because next thing I knew, I was jolted awake by the feeling of teeth on my ear.

"Ow! What the crap?!" I shouted, jumping up and hitting my head on the unknown biter.

"Your friends ditched you, Blondie, and I found you in here snoring. You should thank me." I looked up and saw a tall, lanky red-head rubbing his jaw. He had triangle tattoos under his eyes and that _look. _Y'know, the look that screams 'ARREST ME!'

"Are you sure you got on the right train? The county prison is the other way." To my disappointment, the redhead smirked and ruffled my hair.

"I know. They let me out last year." He chuckled then walked off the train. I didn't have time to figure out whether or not he was kidding, because the train doors started closing.

-----Pagebreak-----

"Roxas Fair, please go to the main office; Roxas Fair, to the main office." I groaned and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Come on, I just got here!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yelling at inanimate objects again, I see." I whirled around to face Hayner in the doorway.

"Hey, it's the loudspeaker's fault. I had to run to get off the train in time and I just got here!" I complained.

"You probably just forgot something on the train." Hayner pushed me out the door and rudely shut it in my face.

"Thanks buddy! Glad to know I have your support!" I shouted sarcastically before turning around and walking towards the office.

"Ah, mister Fair, sit down right there; the principal will be in shortly." A stout secretary said upon my arrival. I sat down and waited where the secretary pointed.

A few minutes later, the principal- Xemnas Superior- stepped out with the redhead from before.

"Mister Fair, this is Axel Kasai- he's a new student in your grade. He was sent here as part of our Teen Reformation Program. Since you are in the same grade and the top student, we have matched his schedule with yours and assigned him to stick with you until he's straightened up. Mister Kasai will also be sharing a room with you." Principal Superior explained.

"What do you mean?! Hayner shares a room with me!" I slapped my hand over mouth, realizing that I had just shouted at the principal.

"I'll let that one slide, seeing as you're the second best student in Woodbury's history. Mister Dincht has been assigned to stay with Seifer Almasy, another student in the program. If you have any further questions, please ask our new vice principal." He pointed to a door with a new plaque that read 'Vice Principal, Saïx Inu' "Now leave and show mister Kasai around. You will both be excused from the assembly." He showed us out the door and into the hallway. There was a slight awkward silence so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So, did you mean what you said on the train?" I asked.

"Naw, I've never actually been arrested. Shannon is the only one who's ever caught me." He replied with a smirk. I hate people who smirk.

Hayner is an exception.

"Are you going to show me around? Or are you just gonna stand there looking cute all day?" My face heated up and I scrunched my nose.

"That's really gross. C'mon" I started walking toward the dorms. Axel hesitated for a second then began following. Of course, since he's so tall he caught up in a few strides.

"Wait, what do you mean 'that's gross'?" He asked.

"A guy calling another guy cute is." I wrinkled my nose thinking about it again.

"Oh great, they had to pair me up with a homophobe" He groaned loudly and crossed his arms.

"For your information, I'm not a 'homophobe.' I just don't support gay people. It's their choice to sin, not mine." I argued, speeding up a little. I could already tell I wouldn't like this guy.

"Whoa… that's new. Most Christians throw holy water at me and start chanting bible verses."

"I hate stereotypes." I muttered under my breath, then stopped abruptly as we reached the dorm. "So this is… our dorm, number 813" I opened the door and led him in. "And this is the inside. It's not really exciting."

"Cool." Axel walked over and sat on the bottom bunk- the one previously occupied by Hayner. "-op or bottom?" I heard Axel say when I tuned back in.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you top or bottom?" He repeated sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry; I'm top." I replied.

"Damn, I thought you would be an uke; it would be fun to watch you squirm." He smirked as I sputtered and nearly tripped on thin air.

"That's disgusting!" I cried.

"Aw, is Roxie denying his sexuality?" Axel said in a fake innocent voice.

"I am not denying anything!" I shouted.

"Oh? So you're _admitting_ you're as straight as a flaming rainbow now?" He quirked an eyebrow and smirked again. Ugh, that _smirk, _it's pissing me off.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny. I'm _sure _you were the class clown back at your old school." I rolled my eyes again and decided to ignore him.

"No, I actually only had two friends and the others shunned me." He confided with a distant look on his face. I almost felt bad for him. 'Maybe he _is _a good person.'

"So are you a virgin?" Okay, scratch that last part.

"PERVERT!" I yelled, bopping him over the head.

"Aw, c'mon, it's only a question." He fake pouted.

"Yeah right, you're just a rapist who wants to get in my pants." I ground my teeth angrily.

"You know me so well, Roxie. Maybe it's fate." Axel gave me a mischievous look.

"Yeah, fate for me to castrate you in you're sleep" I snarled.  
"Ooh, kinky baby; I like that." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" I stormed out of the room and across the hall to where Sora and Riku shared a dorm.

"Sora, Riku! I'm being sexually harassed by my new roommate!" I shouted upon throwing the door open.

"Aw, come on Rox, I was- Riku?!" Said roommate exclaimed.

"Axel! When did you get here? Mom said she was gonna send you to boot camp, not here!" Riku squeezed the older boy around the middle.

"Wait, Riku, you know this pervert?" I asked, suddenly suspicious of my brother's best friend.

"Yeah, he's my adopted brother." Riku explained. My jaw dropped and Sora wore a similar expression.

"So let me get this straight, along with your 4 older brothers- Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Sephiroth- you also have an _adopted_ brother? What were your parents _thinking?!"_ I threw my hands up into the air exasperatedly.

"Yep, my parents were Axel's Godparents so when his parents were murdered, our family took him in." I saw Axel's eyes darken a little while Riku told us what happened.  
Sora's expression went from surprised, to sad, to overjoyed. He ran up to Axel and threw his arms around him.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you! Riku told me all about you!" He released Axel who had an expression that read 'who the heck is this kid and why is he hugging me?'

"Sorry, he does that to all of my family." Riku told Axel rolling his eyes.

"Even Sephiroth?" He asked

"Even Sephiroth. Though he didn't kill him. Something about reminding him of a puppy." At this both boys shivered.

"So anyways," Sora interrupted, "I'm Sora, Roxas' twin brother. Are mom is so un-creative so she just mixed up my name and put an X in it for Roxas. By the way, I'm exactly 5 minutes ol-" I shoved my hand over my idiotic brother's mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want you telling this rapist our whole life story!" I hissed in his ear.

"I heard that!" Axel cried.

"Good! Now Sora, I don't want you hanging out with this- this thing!" I demanded.

"But Roxas-" Sora whined, holding out the A.

"I don't wanna hear any 'but's, he might try to molest you or something." I explained- once again feeling like the older twin.

"Seriously Roxas, Axel's not that bad. He only started acting like this when-" Riku was cut off in mid-sentence by Axel covering his mouth with his freakishly large hands.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't want you telling them about that, 'ku." Axel hissed- his eyes almost completely black and filled with sadness and anger.

Sora and I exchanged confused looks before turning back to Axel- who had returned to normal.

"So Roxas, are you going to show me around the school, or what?" Axel looked desperate to get out of there, so I agreed. What? I can tell when people are hurting- I'm not heartless.

-----Pagebreak-----

Axel and I were walking through the science halls when we heard bickering. As we rounded the corner, I witnessed a scene that shocked me and reminded me exactly why I was so excited when my family moved from Twilight Town.

"Seifer?! Why the heck are you here?" Seifer and Hayner turned to face us- Hayner's expression angry and Seifer's mocking.

"Hey Chickenwuss, you never told me that your lamer friend went here too." His eyes flicked over to Axel for a second, then widened. Tears came to his eyes as he started blushing. Hayner and I both dropped our jaws at this. Was this the same Seifer that beat us up on a daily basis and chucked a half-dissected frog at my head?!

"Axel-" He said softly before throwing himself into Axel's arms. "Oh my God, Axel. I thought you had finally killed yourself over what happened with your parents and Kuja. You never said goodbye- you didn't even break up with me first!" He sobbed into Axel's chest.

* * *

So what'd you think? I hope I didn't melt your brain with my crappiness.  
I should be updating fairly regularly because I have almost this whole story planned out- including the sequel.

And if the name offends ANY of you- even if it's just one person, please _please_ tell me and I will change it.

PLEASE R&R! Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be used to barbecue the flamer.


End file.
